Possibilidades
by chibilele
Summary: Porque sempre poderia ter sido de outra forma. Fanfics para o projeto Like a Brother My Ass do Fórum 6v.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para a 5ª edição do projeto Like a Brother My Ass do fórum 6v._

_

* * *

_

E se Remus Lupin fosse aquele que entregou os Potter a Voldemort?

* * *

**# the day that the wall came down**

Finalmente o peso da guerra foi mais do que ele pudesse suportar. Caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos na face, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seu rosto. Estava sozinho na casa que outrora dividira com ele, estava sozinho sem as pessoas a quem mais amara no mundo, estava sozinho no mundo.

_Sirius, eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho._

Era tanta dor e tantos os motivos que a causavam que ele já não sabia o que doía mais. Se era a perda do melhor amigo, se era a perda de uma mulher a quem aprendera a admirar e amar como uma irmã, se era a perda de um pequeno amigo que no final decidira ser um grande homem com um primeiro e último ato de coragem – e tudo o que sobrou dele foi um dedo! –, se era a perda de seu único amor, o grande causador de todas as perdas.

_Sirius, eu faria tudo o que fosse necessário p'ra mantê-lo seguro._

De todas as injustiças cometidas, a maior delas era ele ter de viver e contemplar seu mundo desmoronar em uma noite, uma maldita noite, uma maldita noite de Dia das Bruxas.

_...tudo o que fosse necessário p'ra mantê-lo seguro._

Sirius se perguntava por que ele havia feito aquilo. Odiava-se mais que todos por ter dado a idéia que levaria a todas as suas desgraças ("Podemos deixar o Remus como Fiel e espalhar que sou eu, é o óbvio e o esperado"); queria confiar nele, precisava confiar nele, mas não havia pensado em tudo o que estava em jogo.

_...tudo o que fosse necessário..._

E a vida das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida era mais do que pudesse suportar arriscar. E agora ele, que sempre havia sido um forte para quando todos os outros fraquejassem, estava no chão. Era demais para ele. Como todo muro, ele havia caído.

**# promises lit up the night like paper doves in flight**

Acordou sem se preocupar em saber que horas eram, se era dia ou noite, quanto tempo havia se passado desde que se trancara em casa. Perdido entre tantas dores e lembranças, o tempo que se passava não era tão importante; sequer havia aberto as janelas, porque tinha certeza de que não havia um sol lá fora, o Universo também estava de luto. Tinha de estar.

_Remus, quando isso tudo acabar... Você quer se casar comigo?_

Olhou para a sua mão e um sorriso triste enfeitou seus lábios. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Talvez o mundo inteiro ainda estivesse comemorando, mas ele já não tinha o que comemorar. Um dos grandes motivos de sua luta adornava seu dedo, uma promessa feita (juntos para sempre) que nunca poderia ser cumprida.

_Não há nada que eu queira mais que passar o resto da vida ao seu lado, Sirius._

Às vezes alguém batia à porta, preocupado, diziam que ele não poderia se trancar em casa e esquecer do mundo lá fora, ainda havia quem dependesse dele ("Você tem um afilhado, lembra-se?"), mas ele não podia cuidar de uma criança quando não era capaz de cuidar de si próprio. Tinha que juntar seus cacos para dar um lar estável para criar Harry como seus pais o teriam feito – mas só.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Sirius. Nós sobreviveremos a isso tudo, nós dois._

Ele chegara a acreditar que seria suficiente ter o outro ao seu lado, porque tudo ficaria bem enquanto tivessem um ao outro; eles haviam prometido isso. Mas era mentira, ele agora o sabia. Ou talvez simplesmente não estivessem mais juntos, talvez tudo tivesse chegado ao fim, simples e dolorosamente isso.

_...nós dois._

"Nós" já não mais existia. Agora eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes e somente restavam lembranças e promessas frágeis como pombas de papel em uma noite escura e tempestiva.

**# and even though you needed me, it was clear that I could not do a thing for you**

Quando ele acordou, havia um bilhete ao lado de sua garrafa quase vazia. Mesmo ébrio e sonolento, reconheceria aquela caligrafia cuidadosa em qualquer lugar, embora estivesse um tanto tremida. Dizia que sentia falta, queria vê-lo e explicar-se.

_Eu nunca faria nada que pudesse machucá-lo, Sirius._

Mas que explicação poderia ter condenar à morte seus melhores amigos? Por mais que fosse quase irresistível a perspectiva de vê-lo, fosse pela necessidade ou pelo desejo de vingança, optou por ignorar aquilo. Tinha medo de sua reação. Nunca antes estivera tão fortemente divido entre os mais profundos ódio e amor.

_Olhe nos meus olhos. Não confia em mim?_

Após algumas horas pensando insistentemente sobre o assunto, um barulho alto o acordou. Viu uma figura doentia o olhando, ainda pior do que na última vez em que se haviam visto, e ele tinha certeza de que não era lua cheia. Aquilo era a solidão, o arrependimento, ter que fugir de tudo e todos. Houve um silêncio doloroso, durante o qual eram os olhares quem diziam tudo.

_Como não confiar na pessoa que tem meu coração nas mãos?_

- Por que, Remus? – Ele se levantou e sacudiu o outro violentamente. – POR QUÊ?

- Sirius, eu posso exp-

- De todas as pessoas, por que você? Por que fez isso? Eles eram nossos amigos! Eles eram seus amigos! E depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, depois de todos esses anos, depois de... de... COMO VOCÊ PÔDE, REMUS? ACHEI QUE FICARÍAMOS JUNTOS ATÉ O FIM!

- E FICAMOS, SIRIUS! – Gritou Remus, soltando-se de Sirius. – NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI! EU E VOCÊ ESTAMOS AQUI! – Respirou fundo e segurou o rosto de Sirius entre suas mãos. – Eu prometi que ficaríamos juntos, nunca deixaria nada te acontecer, e nós estamos aqui. Ouça-me, eu não sei como ele sabia, mas ele sabia que era eu! O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Que morresse pelos seus amigos, como qualquer um de nós teria feito por você!

- Eu morreria pelos meus amigos, Sirius. Mas não deixaria que você morresse por minha causa. – Lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto abatido. – Ele não me ameaçou, ele te ameaçou; disse que te mataria caso eu não colaborasse.

- E se Harry tivesse morrido? E se o único capaz de matar Voldemort estivesse morto agora? Condenou o mundo inteiro sem pensar duas vezes?

- Se você morresse, o mundo não teria mais sentido.

- Desculpe, Remus. – Uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto marcado por tantas outras enquanto ele empunhava sua varinha. – Não posso perdoá-lo.

**# ****the music played, the morning sun streamed in**

Janelas abertas. Há quanto tempo não sabiam o que era o calor do sol? Embora estivesse apenas nascendo, senti-lo fez com que se sentissem vivos novamente. Fecharam seus olhos e se deixaram apreciar aquele milagre da natureza. Suas mãos se encontraram no chão e eles sorriram; sim, ainda eram parecidos.

_Sirius, confie em mim uma última vez, eu imploro._

Quando Sirius abriu os olhos, Remus o encarava com seus olhos dourados – os olhos que ele sempre amara. Assim, sob a luz do sol, apesar de todas as marcas e olheiras recém-adquiridas, ele o via como se fosse o mesmo de quando tinha seus poucos dezessete anos e todos os sonhos do mundo. Não pôde evitar sorrir.

_...confie em mim uma última vez, eu imploro._

Puxou o outro com seu braço e ficou a admirar cada imperfeição em seu rosto marcado pela vida, pela maldição, pelo cansaço, pelo arrependimento, pela traição, pela fuga, pelas noites insones e pelas tantas coisas pelas quais passara. Passou a mão delicadamente por seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos. Fechou também os seus e aproximou-se do outro o suficiente para tocar-lhe com gentileza os lábios. Ainda eram os mesmos.

_...uma última vez..._

- Se eu pudesse escolher meus últimos momentos – disse Remus com a voz embargada pelo choro que começava –, com certeza você estaria neles.

Sirius sorriu e eles se abraçaram, tentando matar toda a saudade que sentiram, tentando expressar todo o misto de sentimentos que explodia dentro deles. Talvez fosse necessária a vida inteira para consegui-lo, mas eles não tinham todo esse tempo.

**#I turned and looked at you**

Logo o sol estava alto no céu tão azul e Sirius sorriu. Sorriu porque o céu estava azul, porque o sol brilhava, porque tinha Remus ao seu lado; sorriu por sorrir, assim, por nada e ao mesmo tempo, tudo.

_Vamos ficar juntos p'ra sempre, não é, Sirius?_

Sem olhar para o lado, segurou a mão do outro e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. Com a mão livre, Remus puxou seu rosto e o olhou nos olhos, perdendo-se naquele imenso mar de amor.

_Sim, Remus. P'ra sempre._

Antes que percebessem, o sol dourado dos olhos de Remus estava mergulhado no céu dos olhos azuis de Sirius. E naquele momento em que se perderam um no outro, descobriram o que era eternidade.

**# and all that bitted residue slipped away**

Os dois se deitaram abraçados. Sirius puxou sua varinha e apontou para Remus, enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo. Lágrimas caíam vagarosamente por seus rostos; não por tristeza ou medo, mas por estarem prestes a realizar seu grande sonho (juntos para sempre). Sirius beijou uma última vez os lábios de Remus.

_Quando tudo chegar ao fim, tenho certeza de que estaremos juntos._

- Confortável?

- Não poderia encontrar um lugar melhor.

Sirius sorriu. Para ele, o melhor lugar do mundo era nos braços de Remus. Para ele, poderia ficar assim até o fim dos tempos. Ou, quem sabe, até o fim deles.

_...tenho certeza de que estaremos juntos._

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Remus.

- Eu também te amo.

Eles sentiram: era a hora.

- Avada kedavra! – Das duas bocas saía uma só voz.

Finalmente paz e descanso. Agora, nada mais doía; eram apenas eles, livres de seus problemas, medos e tristezas. Era um lindo dia de sol e dois corpos jaziam sorridentes no apartamento onde outrora viveram. Era um lindo dia e nunca haveria um dia melhor para se tornarem livres.

_...juntos._


End file.
